


Sherlock Dreadful

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crossover, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes unintentionally cursed his whole family. With his parents dead and brother forever confined to their home place, and with the help of his friends, he must fight against demon Moriarty and save his soul from the devil.





	Sherlock Dreadful

**Author's Note:**

> what to say :D - Sherlock/Penny Dreadful Crossover, I hope that one day they will make such tv series.


End file.
